The Adventures of Viper the Pokemon Trainer
by XBOA2000
Summary: An epic(i dunno) story of a great pokemon trainer (pretend the tv show never happened)


There once was a kid named Viper. He loved Pokemon so much, and now he was old enough to become a Pokemon trainer, a time that many young boys and girls waited for. He lived in Vermilion city. He went to Pallet Town to get a starter Pokemon from Professor Oak, the worldwide famous Pokemon Professor. Inside Professor Oak's laboratory, there were many curious and questionable contraptions relating to the study of Pokemon. Professor Oak gave Viper a Pokedex, a device used to identify Pokemon and items and gives information. The Pokedex was smooth and red, and when Viper turned it on, it made a small beep and the LCD screen flashed with numbers. "We must load the Pokemon database onto your Pokedex." "Okay, let's do it," replied Viper.  
  
Professor Oak and Viper strolled down a long, chilly corridor. Their footsteps echoed audibly. They entered a room with many large computers lining the walls. They walked over to a medium computer with a slot right under the monitor. Professor Oak inserted the Pokedex into the slot and a few dialog boxes popped up. He filled out the info and parameters and a bar appeared on the screen, filling up as the loading process progressed. When the bar was filled, the Pokedex came out. "All done," exclaimed Professor Oak proudly. Viper turned it on and it beeped again, but instead of randomly generated numbers, POKEDEX VERSION 3.35 scrolled across the screen. Then the Pokedex said, "Welcome!" and a menu popped onto the screen. Viper was thoroughly impressed.  
  
"Thank you so much!" he said. "It was nothing, really. I start of eager children in their way to becoming great Pokemon trainers, and it is part of what I do," explained the professor. The Professor then led Viper to a small room across the hall. In the center of the room was a circular platform made of lustrous steel. At the extremities of the platform lay three circles. When Prof. Oak pressed a button at the center of the platform the three circles disappeared to reveal three dark shafts. Then a buzzing sound could be heard from the small shafts. Out of the shafts emerged three red-and-white balls. Professor Oak pointed to each one, naming the contents. "This is Bulbasaur, the leaf Pokemon, this is Charmander, the flame Pokemon, and this is Squirtle, the water Pokemon," explained the world-renowned Pokemon Professor. "I think I will choose Charmander," said Viper, "because I wish to evolve it to a Charizard." "Very well then, take good care of him and if you encounter any problems, use your Pokedex or contact me," answered Oak. They came back to the entrance to his lab so Viper could try out his Pokemon, when Professor Oak suddenly said, "You are about to embark on the greatest journey anybody possibly can in this life. You are now a Pokemon trainer, one of the few people that tame Pokemon as their friends in battle and outside of battle for a living and a hobby. You must be very ready for the hardships, great adventures, fun and friends on the way. You look like a very capable young man, and I wish you luck on your great journey." Viper thanked Professor Oak for all his help and he said that he would be back as soon as he tried out his first Pokemon. His parents then gave him a Pokeball to try. He walked northward into the tall grass. He saw many small Pokemon like Rattata and Pidgey. Then one of the Pidgey stood in his path, glaring at him with small, brown, shiny, marble-like eyes.  
  
It wanted to fight. "Go Charmander!" yelled Viper. He had always wanted to say that. He threw the Pokeball and it opened. There was a red flash and a two-foot-tall little orange T-rex-like dinosaur with a small flame burning brightly on the tip of its tail came out. "Charmander!" it said in cute little voice. It was ready. The Pidgey attacked first and though smaller, being only a foot tall, it created such a strong gust with its wings that it sent Charmander to the ground. The peppy little Charmander got up, awaiting orders from his new trainer. "Scratch attack, now!" commanded Viper. The little Charmander ran to the Pidgey and tried to slash it with its claws but the Pidgey dodged. "Quick, Growl at it," yelled Viper. Charmander let out a vicious growl and the Pidgey started to tremble. It slowed down immediately. "Now keep after it with scratches," said Viper. Charmander kept scratching the Pidgey until it looked very weak. Just when Charmander was about to deliver the final blow, Viper ordered him to stop. Viper threw his empty Pokeball from his parents at the Pidgey. It opened, and after the red flash, it closed, with Pidgey captive inside. "My very first captured Pokemon!" yelled Viper happily. He continued to walk around fighting Pokemon and winning until his Charmander knew Ember attack and his Pokedex predicted it to be at a power level of 10.  
  
He came to town and he wished his parents farewell. They said they had a little gift for him, and they did, they gave him his very own PokeGear. He thanked them very much, but then they said that wasn't half of it, for they gave him a little Bulbasaur! He said thanks and he said he would call them on his PokeGear all the time. He then went on his way home with his parents in his car to get prepared for his biggest adventure of all: his Pokemon journey! He went to his PC and uploaded all his items into his laptop. That was all the preparing he needed. He then used his SS Ticket and rode the famous SS Anne 2, since the SS Aqua was not there and the original SS Anne had sunk in a tragic accident.  
  
He came aboard and flashed his Ticket. He went to his room and thought of all the astonishing things ahead of him. He studied Pokemon science. He learned about all the types. "Recently, two new types have been found, Steel and Dark," how interesting, Viper thought. The waiter came to his suite and told him the party was about to start. He went to deck and he saw many Pokemon trainers with exotic Pokemon. The deck was decorated and there was food and music. They were all showing them off and battling. Viper battled a few times and won against amateur trainers. Then he met a trainer named Tom.  
  
He had an Ekans and Nidoran Male. He got them south of Violet city. Viper obviously took out Charmander. Tom took out Ekans. The battle started. "Ekans, wrap attack!" shouted Tom. Viper shouted out "evade the attack, Charmander!" But it was too late, Ekans was on Charmander and Charmander seemed to be in pain. "Ember attack!" commanded Viper. Charmander got Ekans so badly it just took a scratch attack to finish Ekans off.  
  
"Damn," muttered Tom. He then took out his strong-looking Nidoran. Charmander growled but Nidoran was not scared, it just attacked a little more weakly. Tom commanded Nidoran to Horn Attack, but Charmander blocked by creating an air lens with his flames. Nidoran kept trying until Charmander couldn't hold up the air lens any longer, and he got struck badly. Charmander was about to be knocked out but Viper put him back in his Pokeball. He then took out his Bulbasaur, which he never used before.  
  
"Tackle!" shouted Viper. It was a sure hit. Nidoran then tried to scratch it but Bulbasaur was too fast. Viper commanded Bulbasaur to Leech Seed. The seeds easily planted on Nidoran's back. It instantly started absorbing Nidoran's power. Bulbasaur then tackled it once more and Tom called it back. Tom said that Viper was pretty good. Viper then went back to his room and healed Charmander with the on-board Pokemon Center. He then went back to the party and fought a few more battles with rookie trainers and used Bulbasaur's newly acquired attack, Vine Whip.  
  
When it was getting late, he went on the Internet on his laptop and studied his Pokemon. He went to bed around 12 after calling his parents. He would have stayed up later but he knew his first full day of Pokemon training was ahead of him. In the morning he went to the upper deck and did a bit of training and exercise before going to breakfast downstairs. Breakfast was excellent and there was a great banquet with singing, dancing, and about everything else.  
  
He met Tom there. Tom said, "This food is great!" "It sure is, they must have a great chef! So how are Nidoran and Ekans doing?" "They're doing great, they get better every day. Meet me at the upper deck after breakfast." "Okay," replied Viper simply. When they met at the upper deck, they were both in the big pool. The weather was perfect, the sun was out, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. They swam until their feet were wrinkled like raisins. When they got out of the pool, Tom noticed a girl and started staring. "Let's go to the Pokemon gym and train a bit," exclaimed Viper.  
  
At the Pokemon gym, there was that girl again. Tom kept staring as the girl took out a Vulpix, and a Pikachu. "C'mon Tom, what are you doing, we have to get on training!" said Viper. They went and took out their Pokemon. They went to the race arena. Several trainers were there. Viper and Tom joined the Rookie Race. Tom got Nidoran and Viper took out Bulbasaur. On the starting line there was Rattata, Eevee, Mankey and a Vulpix. Tom then noticed that the Vulpix belonged to the girl. The race then started. Vulpix was in the lead with a close follow of Bulbasaur and Rattata, with Nidoran nearby and Eevee and Mankey bringing up the rear.  
  
They then got up to the first obstacle. There was a small forest with thick foliage and two roads going into it (this track went around a huge room in the ship). Bulbasaur, Rattata, and Eevee took the right while Vulpix, Nidoran, and Mankey took the left. The left was a cleared out road with a few large boulders on it. The right was a thick cluster of foliage with Pokemon in it. Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to clear out the foliage and Rattata just followed. Eevee was cautiously going behind. Bulbasaur beat a few Pokemon but then some Hoothoot came out after Bulbasaur passed and attacked Rattata. Rattata was then out of the race. Eevee then swiftly moved ahead. Meanwhile, Vulpix was briskly leaping over the boulders. Nidoran was doing the same. Mankey then went angry since it wanted to win so badly. Out of its rage, it evolved into Primeape!  
  
Primeape then ran as fast as the wind and smashed all the boulders ahead of it. Then, suddenly Vulpix leaped a boulder near the end of the road and tripped, landing on the ground in pain. Vulpix was in pain and was out of the race. The girl then was very sad. "Vulpix, are you okay?" she said. Tom then said, "it has a broken leg, I have supplies, I'm always prepared, here, let me help you with this splint and bandage, until we can take Vulpix to the Pokemon Center." Tom applied the splint to Vulpix, it did not say a single thing, it actually smiled. "Thanks very much" said the girl. "My name is Hitomi, and I train Pokemon because I love them and I find them interesting, I just started."  
  
"I see your friend here and I noticed his Bulbasaur is very strong," said Hitomi. "I'm Viper, and I'm working to become a great Pokemon trainer," said Viper. "What an interesting name, I hope you reach your goal!" At the same time Primeape was pounding away while Bulbasaur was slicing through. The roads met and they raced along a straight way. Next was a short climb and swim (there were also platforms so types weak to water could skip across). Eevee and Nidoran raced up fast, Bulbasaur was behind them and Primeape was lagging since it could not climb too well. They all swam across with ease, but at that moment, Eevee evolved into Vaporeon. Vaporeon swam fast while Nidoran was quickly going on the platforms and Primeape was swimming. Bulbasaur was nearby, skipping platforms.  
  
Nidoran was doing so well that it evolved into Nidorino! It was ultra fast as it contended with Vaporeon. Bulbasaur was third while Primeape was slowing down because it was tired. When they crossed the water, the finish line was in view. Vaporeon ran decently in third while Nidorino was in first, and Bulbasaur a close second. Primeape was still fourth. When they were near the end, Nidorino and Bulbasaur kept switching between second and first. Then suddenly Bulbasaur jumped with all his strength and let his vines fly out. A picture was taken and it was determined that even though Nidorino's horn made it, Bulbasaur's vine made it farther.  
  
Bulbasaur was so happy it evolved into Ivysaur. "Congrats Bulbasaur, I mean Ivysaur" said Tom. "That was a great race, and our Pokemon evolved!" "That was awesome!" "Good job!" said Hitomi. Viper and Ivysaur won ¥10,000, Tom and Nidoran won ¥7,500, and Vaporeon and her trainer won ¥5,000. "That was a great start for the day," said Tom. "Bye, Hitomi, see you later" said the boys. Hitomi replied, "Here, have my phone number, and bye!" Tom then said to Viper "I have something to tell you." "I have noticed you're a very strong Pokemon trainer, and I was wondering if I could join you on your Pokemon journey, it would be great to have someone to go with and we have practically the same goal, how about it?" "Sure, that would be great!" So the two boys became great friends.  
  
They continued training and having a great time. Charmander became very powerful. It had Flamethrower and Slash attack by then. Charmander was very proud. It became night and Viper and Tom went to their rooms for the night. "Viper thought, I now have two great friends and I have a great start on my adventure. I'll call my parents now. He called them and they were happy for him. They talked for a long time. The next few days he kept training and battling. Tom, Viper, and Hitomi had sleepovers in each other's rooms, and they discussed Pokemon and had a lot of fun. They kept doing so until the last day of the cruise, and by then, Charmander was now a Charmeleon.  
  
When everyone was getting off the ship, the three friends went together. They were in Olivine city. They went to the town gate and they met the guard and he told them, "You can ride my Fearow to any place you wish as long as you take this letter with you and give it to my friend, he lives on 9036 Elm Street in New Bark Town." "Okay, we were planning to go there," replied Viper. They rode on the big Fearow all the way to New Bark Town. "No wonder they call it new bark town, look at all the trees!" Viper exclaimed slightly comically. "I guess this is where our roads split, I'll call you and keep in touch," said Hitomi. "Bye, until next time our paths cross," said the boys. She was off.  
  
They went to New Bark town. They gave the man his letter. He was so grateful he gave them a train Pass, since he had two. Then they met Professor Elm. "Welcome, I am a Pokemon Professor who was trained by Professor Oak," said Elm. "Hello, I am Tom and this is Viper," said Tom. "I have heard of you, Viper," Elm said to Viper. "Hmm. To welcome you, you can each take a starter Pokemon from Johto." "I choose Totodile!" said Viper excitedly. "I'll have Cyndaquil, I always wanted a fire type," said Tom with enthusiasm.  
  
Professor Elm let them to stay there every night in the guest room. Viper and Tom decided to paid rent by helping around the lab. They spent the night playing games on the computer in the room. In the morning, they got packed. They went outside and went through the route to Cherrygrove City. They fought many Pokemon. In the middle of their walking, Viper got a call on his Poke Gear. Hitomi called. She said "It's really boring with nobody to be with here, I was wondering if you guys could come and visit me. I'm in Azalea Town." "Sure, we'll come right away after we catch a few Pokemon," they said. Viper then caught some Pokemon; he got Geodude and Weedle. Tom got a Spearow and Caterpie. He then took out Fearow. They flew all the way to Azalea Town. They met her outside the Pokemon gym. "Thanks for coming guys. I was wondering if I could come with you on your Pokemon journey." "Sure," said the guys. That is how the team was formed. That's just the beginning! 


End file.
